Charlie's Exodus
by DC Rhodes
Summary: Charlie Richardson III is the newest in a long american wizarding line. Being drug to England to serve the Dark Lord, Charlie decides to break away from the rep his family has and seeks the Order of the Phoenix to help him win his freedom.
1. The Breakaway

-1Chapter One

Breakaway

_Why am I indulging him _o_n this? I'm twenty-five, old enough to stand up to him. Why am I here? _As the light rain fell down on the Riddle house, Charlie couldn't help but think about his current situation. He'd been dragged here to meet with what his father claimed was the greatest wizard of all time. Charlie had heard that before.

England is different from America, where he had spent his entire life. Up until yesterday, his life had existed entirely in Boston. Returning to the mother country was his father's idea. Bursting into his college dorm room and literally abducting him, Charles Richardson, Jr., once again dictated Charlie's future, just as he had always done.

Shivering in the rain, Charlie noticed how dreary it was here in England. Over in Boston, the sun would have been out, with a warm breeze to caress your skin. However, here it was just...depressing.

Standing in front of this old rickety house, Charlie's first impression was: _Great, a haunted house. _Sitting atop a large hill, the old house brooded above the village of Little Hangleton like a predator. Charlie could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"I don't think anyone is home, Dad," Charlie said as the cold rain tap-danced on his shoulders.

Things had changed for Charlie after his mother died. of leukemia. Her death was neither sweet nor painless. He wasn't even able to say goodbye to her; his father had denied him that. The morning after her death, a new set of rules had gone into effect. Charlie's friends were no longer allowed over. He couldn't stay out past ten, and he must never let anyone follow him home. Several times Charlie had considered leaving and never returning. But, his dad was all he had left, and he wasn't about to abandon him.

"Shut up. We must be patient," Charles Jr. replied with a cold, emotionless face.

As Charlie's blue t-shirt and jeans became soaked from the rain, he began to remember the things he had read in the wizarding papers back home. There had been so much trouble over here—the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort; the Ministry of Magic desperately trying to round up the members of a mythical society calling themselves the Order of the Phoenix. And all of the trouble was caused by one boy, _the Boy Who Lived_. Please. Still, so much trouble had taken place over here. As he ran his hand through his short brown hair, his nerves were calmed by the cool touch of the rain.

Glancing over at his father, Charlie noticed how the moonlight through all of the rain made his gray hair more noticeable than it should be. His father's black sweatshirt and blue jeans, soaked with rain, showed off his father's physique. For a man of nearly fifty, Charles, Jr. was in damn good shape.

They were both startled by the sudden sound of the front door of this ghastly house opening.

Greeting them at the door was a short man with a rat-like face. Centreed on his mug was a nose that Charlie would have sworn was the most pointed nose he had ever seen. His pasty complexion made him look almost ghostly. Charlie couldn't believe that this had once been a man.

"Ah, welcome to Riddle Manor. My lord has been expecting you." His squeaky voice gave Charlie the last piece of imagery to picture the man as a rat. Little though he knew it, he was not that far off.

Stepping aside, the rodent of a man allowed Charlie and his father to enter the house. As they walked inside, Charlie wasn't a bit amazed at the condition of the ancient house. Cobwebs and the refuse of other vermin littered the downstairs like the aftermath of a wicked party. Covering everything was an inch-thick layer of dust. He had half expected it to look like a haunted house on the inside, and sure enough, he wasn't disappointed.

Turning to face the rodent-man, Charlie noticed what appeared to be a silver glove on one of his hands. After a closer look, he realised that it _was_ his hand.

"Tell your master that the Richardson's are honored to be invited," Charles Jr. replied.

"Come, he waits," the rodent-man intoned, and he led the two of them up a flight of stairs. As they entered the upstairs portion of this dreary house, the hairs on Charlie's neck stood on end. He suddenly knew without doubt that this was not a good idea. Despite the eeriness Charlie was feeling, he also got a sense of familiarity from this place. Another thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered the second floor, adding to the spooky, derelict image already in Charlie's head. The rat-man led them into a room at the end of a long hallway. Once they were inside the room, the door closed by itself.

The room was surprisingly cosy. Aside from the cobwebs and dust, the roaring fire in the fireplace gave it a warm feeling. There was a large chair in the middle of the spacious bedroom; even though it was empty, an uncomfortable vibe wafted out of it.

Charlie, overcome with dread, leaned into his father and whispered into his ear. "Dad, this is a bad idea. We should leave now," he warned.

"Nonsense. I told you, you need to learn a little patience. And stop being so paranoid. When will your master arrive?" Charles, Jr. asked the rodent-man impatiently.

"Soon." The squeak of the man's voice sent a chill down Charlie's spine.

"I'm telling you, Dad. Something's not right here. This freak of a man leads us into an empty room, and for what? To stare at an empty chair?" Charlie's soft rant was interrupted by the coldest, most emotionless voice he had ever heard.

"Thank you, Wormtail. You may leave us now." A cold chill raced down Charlie's spine as a cold, slithery voice resonated suddenly from the depths of the chair. The owner of the voice appeared then, unveiling his hideous form from beneath an Invisibility Cloak. Rising up out of the chair, he stared into Charlie's eyes with intent.

Stifling a gasp, Charlie met the eyes of this tall man who at first glance could be described as skeletal, cadaverous. His white face added to this impression, resembling nothing so much as a human skull. Unable to continue looking into this horrible, livid scarlet eyes, Charlie shifted his gaze uneasily. _This man is half-snake!_ he thought in horror.

"You have nothing to fear from me, young wizard. My disfigurement was caused by my enemy—an act that I assure you will not go unpunished." The man stretched out his pale hand and Charlie's father bowed down and kissed it.

"My lord. My son and I have come to pledge our allegiance to you." Voldemort—for of course it was none other than he—motioned for Charlie to get down on one knee. Charlie couldn't believe his ears. _This_ is why his father had brought him here—to enslave him to this _creature?_

"Father! Have you lost your damn mind? I won't bow down to this—whatever he is! I'm no one's servant! Is this why you brought me here? To sell me into slavery?" Charlie shouted angrily.

"Quite the vulgar son you have there, Richarson," the Dark wizard commented acidly.

"Forgive him, my lord. He watches too much television." Turning to his son, he scolded Charlie. "Mind your tongue! We are to serve the Dark Lord from now on. Now, get down here and make your oath!"

"No! I won't throw away my freedom for anyone. And I sure as hell won't pledge allegiance to this freak!"

"You dare insult the greatest wizard of all time?" Voldemort hissed.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that about different wizards? And every single one of them met a sticky end!"

Charles Jr. quickly rose and positioned himself between Voldemort and Charlie. "Please forgive my son, my lord. He is young and doesn't know what he's saying," Charles pleaded.

"I suggest you control your son, Richardson. Or I will," Voldemort replied coldly.

"Yes, my lord." Turning to Charlie, Charles Jr. hit him hard across the face, causing Charlie's lip to split open. Blood trickled slowly down the side of his mouth. "How dare you!" he spat at his son. "We're guests in this house, young man, and you will show the proper respect!"

"No, Father! I give no respect to the likes of him! He's a Dark wizard! He uses his magic to achieve what he desires. He cares for no one but himself. His kind makes me ashamed to call myself a wizard!" Charlie screamed defiantly.

"Mind who you insult, infant! I am no mere Dark wizard! I am The Dark Lord. I am Voldemort!" Voldemort hissed, roused to fiery rage.

"Oh! This is the _real_ Lord Voldemort. Hey, Dad! This is Voldemort. And here I thought he was just a myth. But here he is, THE REAL VOLDEMORT!" Charlie ranted sarcastically.

"You _dare_ to mock me! I'll have your head mounted on my wall!" Voldemort reacheed for his wand, but Charlie already had his out. Skilled in the art of Occlumency though he was, Voldemort was caught off guard.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Charlie yelled. A bright light erupted from his wand, sending both Voldemort and Charles Jr. flying across the room. As they quickly recovered themselves, Charlie runs to a nearby window and crashed through it. Falling to the ground outside the house, he thought of the only other place in England he could clearly visualise. Within seconds of hitting the ground, Charlie Apparated with a loud _crack!_

Charles Jr. ran to the window and surveyed the surrounding landscape. His son was gone. Turning back to Voldemort, the Dark Lord grabbed hold of Charles' throat and lifted him two inches off of the ground.

"I invited you into my home and this is how you repay my hospitality!" Voldemort seethed in anger.

"Please, my lord! I did not know he would react that way! I swear I didn't!" Charles pleaded in fear.

At his breaking point, Voldemort drops Charles to the ground. Coughing as he rises to his feet, Charles rubs the discomfort on his throat away.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed. Collapsing to the ground, Charles screams in pain as the torture curse pulsates up and down his body.

"I fear that your loyalties are one to be questioned. Whether or not you had any control over your son is no longer a concern. However, rest assured, your son's treachery will be dealt with."

Releasing Richardson, Jr., Voldemort walks over to the window and stares out across the landscape. As Charles lies defeated on the floor, his thoughts dwell on his son. _Why have you done this, my son? You have doomed us both._

As the sun began to rise over the city of London, Charlie realised that Voldemort's Death Eaters would be coming for him. Staring up at the rising sun, he knew that his best chance of survival was to track down this mythical society he had read about. He must find the Order of the Phoenix.


	2. Identification

-1Chapter Two

Identification

_The Leaky Cauldron. _Charlie read to himself. Standing in front of this small, shabby-looking inn, he was convinced that this was a good place to start. Having insulted the Dark Lord Voldemort and his father, Charlie knew that it wouldn't take long for those Death Eaters of his to find him. Someone in this inn should know something about this Order of the Phoenix.

Sandwiched between a record shop and a book store, Charlie observed as muggles of various looks and sizes walked past the inn. Oblivious to the contents of this quaint bed and breakfast. Charlie quickly steps inside where he becomes amazed by the large volume of business. He had half expected it to be empty. Instead, he found the pub filled with various witches and wizards all enjoying there own ales and teas.

Surveying the inn, he quickly stumbles upon a young man and woman sitting at a table on the far side of the room. The boy, with messy black hair and deep green eyes, peered through a pair of round glasses at his female companion. Never taking off of this red-haired girl with brown eyes, Charlie assumed they must be a couple. Fitting the description of the one he had read about, Charlie decided to move in closer. Just as he was about to reach them, the two of them get up and walk to the back of the pub. Charlie quickly follows them.

The two of them exit the inn from a back door into an alley. Finally, Charlie had his chance to find out who this man is. The back alley dead ends; they must have wanted to be alone. As he followed closely behind them, they suddenly stopped at the end of the alley. Staring at the brick wall, Charlie couldn't help but think: _What? Have they never seen a brick wall before?_ Taking out his wand, Charlie watched as the boy tapped on the brick wall. Right before his eyes, he saw the brick wall fold back to reveal a portal. The two young adults pass through the portal into another alley hidden from the muggle world.

Without wasting time, Charlie dashed for the wall and barely made it inside before the wall closed itself. Standing at the mouth of this large hidden alley, he looked up at a nearby street sign. It read: _Diagon Alley_. Glancing back up the street, he saw his two marks and continued his pursuit of them.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. The many different shops, selling many different items. From clothing, to Quidditch supplies, to candy, even pet stores. _It must be a spell. _He thought. There was no way all of this could exist in the small amount of space behind the Leaky Cauldron.

_Where are they going? _He thought. He had been following them for half an hour already and they haven't entered any of the shops. Chalrie was starting to get mad, when something caught his eye. Another street sign. This one read: _Knockturn Alley. _Charlie's jaw drops. This is THE Knocturn Alley. This is the infamous alley that his father's favorite company is located. _ Borgin and Burkes. _ Charlie's father gets all of his cursed knickknacks and special ingredients he uses in his dark incantations. _When I get a chance, I should check out that alley. _He thought to himself. Looking back up he noticed that his two marks disappeared.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny were having a wonderful day. Not worrying about school or Voldemort, just spending the day with each other. Harry's heart raced like an Olympian as he held Ginny's hand in his. Whenever he was around her, it felt like the rest of the world bled away until there was just him and her. He loved Ginny, but was too nervous to tell her so. The obvious reason being the constant threat of the Dark Lord, but also he was afraid that kind of information would have been too much for her. Yeah, she had a crush on him since their first meeting, but that was just a crush. They have been dating for over a year now, but how did she feel about him?

Harry told Ginny at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts that it would be too dangerous for her to remain with him. That it she would be better off staying away from him until this thing with Voldemort was over. Not two minutes after that conversation did Ginny slap the tar out of Harry and told him how crazy he was. She wasn't going to let Harry face this evil alone. None of them were. For once in his entire dismal existence, Harry has the best friends any guy could ask for.

"Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked Ginny as they slowly walked up Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Fred and George's. Fred told me about some new gags they invented. Let's go see them." She replied. A smile surfaced on her face. Harry was always able to bring a smile to Ginny's face. Ginny loved Harry, but wasn't sure about him. She assumed that with the looming threat that he would distance himself from her if he knew.

Loosing Harry was the one thing that she couldn't stand to lose.

"Okay." Harry replied.

The two of them head off toward the Weasley's shop, oblivious to everyone but themselves. Suddenly, two Death Eaters apparated in front of Harry and Ginny. They quickly reach for their wands, but one of the Death Eaters was too quick for them.

_AVADA CADAVRA!_" The Death Eater screamed. Without warning, Charlie tackled both Ginny and Harry hard knocking them both out of the way of the killing curse.

"Stay down!" He cried. Poking his head above a wooden crate full of fruit, another spell blast was shot at his head. Charlie rolls out into the open, dodging the blast. "_Crucio!_" Charlie yelled hitting one of the dark wizards square in the chest. The wizard collapsed to the ground in pain. The other Death Eater then turned his sights to the meddler.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled just as the other Death Eater had raised his wand to curse Charlie. The second dark wizard became confused and dropped his wand. Charlie released his torture curse on the one wizard and returned to Harry and Ginny.

Slowly rising in agony, the dark wizard grabs the stupefied wizard and apparated with a loud _Crack_! Alone, again, in the alley, witches and wizards began to reemerge from their hiding places. Harry, bending over Ginny, mended a wound on her knee.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked as he knelt down next to them.

Harry and Ginny looked up into the eyes of this American wizard and thought to themselves: _Who is this man? He used the torture curse on that Death Eater. Can he be trusted? _

"Yes. She is fine. Who are you?" Harry asked quite angrily.

"_I am one who is in desperate need of your help._"Charlie said to Harry in Parseltongue.

Harry, understanding every word, replied: "_You can speak Parseltongue?_"

"_Then you are the one I am searching for. _My name is Charles Richardson III, but my friends call me Charlie. You must be Harry Potter. I have read so much about you." Charlie replied in English.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked in fear.

"Your help." Charlie answered.

"Why should we trust someone who speaks Parseltongue and freely uses the unforgivable curses?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Not every wizard who has that gift is dark. Besides, I am not asking you to trust me, merely to help me."

"Why should we help you? For all we know you could be one of Voldemort's Death Eaters trying to infiltrate the Order." Harry added.

"Ah, yes. Voldemort. The pompous freak my father introduced me to last night. That arrogant fool thinks he is the greatest wizard of all time. I can't expect you to trust me, not right away. I do, however, hope you will trust me when I say that I would never align myself with someone who uses his magics to achieve his own desires. I came to you in good faith. I don't have much time to waste here with you. It won't be long before more of those Death Eaters show up again. This time they will be looking for me. I need the Order's help. Please, I need your help." Charlie pleaded.

Harry helped Ginny to her feet and they embraced each other tightly. After a moment in each other's arms, Harry peered into Charlie's eyes.

"What do you have to offer the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"I come from the most powerful wizarding line in America. I am skilled at potion making and transfiguration. I have extensive knowledge in the Dark Arts. I would be able to tell you what Voldemort's next move will be and what he would need to achieve it. I am a valuable asset and to not use my talents would be a waste. So, what do you think? Do I pass? Will you help me or not?" Charlie ranted.

"Americans. There is no need to be rude." Ginny added as she buried her head in Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just don't have a lot time." Charlie apologized.

Harry held Ginny tightly as he thought things over. Finally, Harry came to a conclusion. "Okay. We will take you to the Order, but I will have to cast a blindfold hex on you. We can not divulge the location of the Order's secret meeting place. Also, you must present yourself before the entire order. It is they who will decided yes or no to help you. Those are the terms. Take them or leave them." Harry explained.

"I agree." Charlie replied.

Charlie closed his eyes as he felt the tip of a wand touch his temple. After the wand was removed he opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness. Pitch black darkness. As Harry and Ginny escorted him out of Diagon Alley, Charlie's mind wandered to his father. _Please be okay, dad. I will free you soon, I promise. _


	3. Decisions and Consequences

-1Chapter Three

Decisions and Consequences

As rain fell violently outside the Riddle house, Voldemort sat in his armchair staring at the roaring fire. Off in a corner, Charles sat up against the wall. Ashamed of the disgrace his only son had brought upon their family, his thoughts dwelled on how he was to make up for his dishonour.

_Damn that boy! He's brought death to our family! _Charles thought to himself, cringing at the uncomfortable silence in the upstairs room. Suddenly, he was startled when a tall, black haired wizard entered the room. His pale complexion and greasy black hair showed off the coldness in this wizard's heart.

Walking up to the armchair in which Voldemort was sitting, the wizard handed him a copy of the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Voldemort unfolded the paper and read the headline: _Two Death-Eaters __A__ttack Diagon Alley in __B__road Daylight!_ As he read to himself, two Death Eaters Apparated suddenly with a loud _c__rack_!

"Thank you, Severus. You may leave us," Voldemort ordered as he set the paper down in his lap. The two Death Eaters, one limping badly, the other unable to perform the simplest task, hobbled closer to the Dark Lord.

"My lord," the wizard with the limp said. He took off his mask to reveal a pudgy, oafish face as he prepared to plead with Voldemort.

"Hold your tongue, Goyle!" Voldemort hissed. "I already know what it is you would say." Jumping out of his chair, the Dark Lord approached the two wizards. "You and your son—" with a quick swipe, Voldemort removed the mask from Gregory Goyle's face— "went after Harry Potter against my express wishes!"

Gregory Goyle had started school the same year as Harry Potter. All through his Hogwarts career he'd hung out with his two best friends, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. Gregory bore a striking resemblance to his dad but wasn't as slightly less chubby.

"We were going to kill the prat for you," Goyle pleaded.

"But you didn't! Instead, you led Mr. Richardson right to Potter—a young man who knows much of our dealings!"

"My lord, we only thought..."

"Thought? Since when have I cared what you think? You have failed me! Leave my sight!"

Both Goyles turned to leave the room in shame. Charles was surprised at the Dark Lord's unexpected show of mercy.

"Oh, Goyle?" Voldemort called just as they reached the door. Father and son turned back to face him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort screamed. A green light erupted out of his wand and hit Gregory squarely in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Gregory!" Goyle Sr. cried in agony.

"I do not tolerate failure, Goyle. Be grateful I don't kill you as well. Take your son and leave my sight," Voldemort said coldly.

Sobbing, Goyle picked up the remains of his dead son and exited the room. Unable to control himself, Charles, too, wept.

"So you're the one who has the Dark Lord in such a fury. Pity. Clearly, you aren't as impressive as I was led to believe," Snape said coldly. In just the past hour, Charlie had been blindfolded, brought to this secret hideaway, and insulted by the first wizard he was brought before.

Charlie, half expecting to be brought before children, was amazed by the wizarding talent Harry and Ginny presented. One by one, the head members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at this worn-down shack by Floo. Looking from witch to wizard, his startled eyes taking in the sight of the largest man he had ever seen, Charlie began to relax for the first time since coming to England.

Standing up at the far end of the small room he had been brought to were a red-headed witch and wizard. Molly Weasley was plump and kind-faced, where Arthur was thin and had a receding hairline. When Ginny ran up to them and hugged them, Charlie concluded that they must be her parents.

The wizard leaning up against the side wall struck Charlie as a realistic Frankenstein's monster. His grizzled, dark-gray hair drew attention to the many scars on his face. The one thing about him that Charlie couldn't stop staring at was the glass eye that had a tendency to turn into his body. He was an ex-Auror by the name of Alastor Moody; Charlie really liked this guy.

When McGonagall arrived by Floo, Charlie thought he had died and gone to heaven. All his life, Charlie had been attracted to older women, and Minerva struck him as very beautiful. Her black hair, beady eyes, and stern posture captivated Charlie, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Minerva seemed to sense his admiration, for each time she caught him glancing at her, she blushed.

Out of all of the wizards who showed up, Lupin was the one who looked ill, to Charlie. His shabby clothing and graying hair gave Charlie the impression that the man was suffering from some form of cancer and was about to keel over. Despite Lupin's pleasing personality, Charlie could tell he was no wizard to mess with.

But the one that really intrigued Charlie was a man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, half-giant, half-human. Hagrid had once been a student at Hogwarts but was now a teacher there. Twice the size of a normal man, his gentle eyes told Charlie that Hagrid was a protector and would die to save the ones he cared about.

The last two to arrive were a young witch and wizard about his age. Charlie noticed right away that the witch was quite beautiful, though she seemed unconscious of her beauty. Her bushy brown hair drew more attention to her angelic face than she knew. The wizard who arrived with her, with his red hair and features similar to some of the people already present, was clearly another member of the Weasley line. Ronald was Ginny's brother and was very protective of his friends and family.

"What is it that you feel the Order can do for you, Mr. Richardson?" McGonagall asked Charlie in a nurturing tone.

"I ask for the Order's protection. I have insulted Voldemort, and now he's very pissed at me," Charlie replied.

"Language, Mr. Richardson," McGonagall replied with a stern little frown.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"How can we trust 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"I understand that coming from a line of Dark wizards doesn't exactly qualify me as trustworthy, which is why I propose that I exhibit a show of good faith," Charlie explained.

"And how would you show this good faith?" inquired Lupin.

"I have sources over in Boston. I have extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts. There is no one over here with as much knowledge of the Dark Arts as me. I understand that Voldemort has magical objects—"

"Horcruxes," Hermione corrected.

"Horcruxes. I'm confident that I can find one of them for you," Charlie continued.

All at once the entire Order grew silent. He had obviously touched a nerve.

"All right, Mr. Richardson. You have the Order's attention," McGonagall added.

"However," Snape rudely interrupted, "there are hundreds of artifacts out there with magical attributes. How are you to know if anything you find is in fact one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes?"

"I won't. So allow me to bring you the item in question, and then you can decide if it is in fact one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."

"We need a moment to consider this. Could you please wait outside?" McGonagall asked.

Charlie nodded in agreement and exited the room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed him out and closed the door behind them.

"Charlie, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry said.

"Pleasure," Hermione responded. Ron stared deep into Charlie's eyes, as if assessing his integrity. "Ron! Don't be rude."

"I'll do as I wish. He comes from a family of Dark wizards. Plus, he's American," Ron ranted.

"You must forgive Ron; he can be rather—" Hermione apologised.

"It's okay. I have to earn your trust. I'm on board with that," Charlie interrupted.

Suddenly, the door reopened.

"Mr. Richardson, please rejoin us in here," McGonagall requested.

The four of them reentered the room. The atmosphere was so thick, Charlie couldn't breathe.

"The Order has decided to give you this chance to show your merit. Retrieve this artifact—" she handed him a piece of parchment— "and bring it back to us. There is one condition: you must take two of our members with you," McGonagall explained.

Before Charlie had a chance to respond, Harry Potter stepped forward and addressed the Order.

"I'll go with him," he said. Ginny then stepped forward as well.

"I'll go, too," she added.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur and Molly both exclaimed.

"Mum! Dad! I'm no longer a child, I can fend for myself now," Ginny argued.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but McGonagall raised her hand, silencing him.

"Very well. You two are to assist Mr. Richardson. I warn all of you, these are dangerous times. Stay alert and protect each other. Good luck, Mr. Richardson. Good luck to you all," McGonagall added.


	4. Where to Start?

-1Chapter Four

Where to Start?

Staring at the piece of parchment that McGonagall gave him, Charlie was at a loss as to where to begin. All of his life he had flaunted his abilities. Never has anyone challenged him before. He was both terrified and flattered at the fact that it was McGonagall, herself, who had challenged him. Still, how was he to find this artifact? Where was he to begin his search?.

"So, where do we start?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat down near Charlie. The darkened den of the shack was the perfect place for Charlie to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know." Charlie responded.

"You don't know! You said that you could find one of these Horcrux! That was a lie, wasn't it!" Ron ranted suspiciously.

"I did not lie! Everything I said, I meant. It's just…" Charlie replied.

"You never thought you would have to live up to your word." Hermione interjected.

Charlie looked up into Hermione's eyes and nodded. "What have I gotten myself into? Truth be told, I'm afraid. Growing up and seeing what kind of wizards the dark arts produce, I have always feared that side of my family. I thought that once I left my father's house I would be rid of it. I thought I was finally free. I…"

Harry, impressed by Charlie's honesty, places a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder. "It's alright, Charlie. We all fear the dark arts. It's perfectly natural to feel the way you do." Harry comforted.

"Not for me, okay. Not for a Richardson. We are the most powerful wizards in the New World. We do not fear anything. But I fear. Maybe that is why my father hates me so."

At a loss for words, everyone in the room remained quiet. Charlie returned his attention to the parchment Minerva gave him. _I never would have thought that the Dark Lord would have wasted his time messing with such a muggle artifact_, Charlie thought to himself. This Horcrux he was ordered to retrieve was a simple padlock. Charlie understood the technical intrigue such a device would have brought to Voldemort. Bewitching this artifact, the Dark Lord could lock away anything his evil heart desired. Magical weapons or artifacts, vital information of his organization, or even memories.

Whatever the Dark Lord locked away behind this enchanted muggle lock won't be discovered until Charlie retrieves it. The most important question that remains is where to begin.

"May I see that parchment, Charlie?" Hermione asked in her usual sweet voice. Charlie handed the piece of paper over to her and she examined it thoroughly. After a few moments of silence, Hermione handed the paper back to Charlie. "I'm afraid I don't recall reading anything about this one. Without a library at my disposal, I am afraid that I am at a loss. I'm sorry."

"You can't be expected to remember everything, Hermione." Ron said caringly.

"A library?" Charlie inquired.

"What is it, Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Arggg!" Charlie slaps his hand to his forhead and closes his eyes. "Why didn't I think of this before? My father's house has the most extensive library in the west hemisphere. I can't believe I forgot that! My father has been obsessed with Voldemort since before I was born. He has collections of information on him in his library. If there is any info on this Horcrux it will be there." Charlie explained.

"So then we start there." Harry added.

"One problem. My father's house is difficult to get to. Floo powder is useless. My father set up a barrier in the house when I was thirteen to prevent anyone from surprising him like that. Portkeys and apparating are also out of the question because of the same reason."

"Then how are we to get there?" Ginny asked.

"We will have to travel to my dorm room. By either of those means. Once we are in Boston we will have to take muggle transportation to my father's manor."

"Muggle transportation? You mean bus? You will expose the wizarding world. What kind of wizard are you?" Ron asked snootily.

"I have just about had enough of your attitude, Ron. Ever since I got here you have given me nothing but resentment." Charlie rises up from the couch he was sitting on causing Ron to cringe. "If you truly wish to know what kind of wizard I am then step up and find out." Charlie challenged.

"Guys! We don't have time for this! If you can't get along then I will ask you to leave, Ron." Hermione scolded.

"You are taking his side over mine?" Ron asked.

"Charlie has been given a task by the Order. I'm sorry, Ron. But completion of this task is more important then your bruised ego. If you can't get along with Charlie then I will ask you to leave. Do you understand?" Hermione continued.

"Yes." Ron submitted.

"No, I'm sorry. I am on edge. I had no right to challenge you like that, Ron. I am sorry." Charlie apologized.

"Hermione's right. I was wrong. It is I who am sorry. Please continue."

"Once we get to Richardson manor, getting in would still be difficult. My father, ever since my mother's death, has gotten mentally unstable. He implemented several security spells to keep his imaginary enemies out. I only hope I remember them all."

"Just curious, Charlie. But, what happens if you fail the security tests you mentioned?" Ginny asked.

"My father put a charm on the gate to the manor. If anyone fails to pass the security tests the gate casts the killing curse on the intruder. There is only one shot. Like I said, my father has gone quite unstable lately."

"You think?"

"What do you need to do to get the gate to open?" Harry asked.

"Well first I have to say a limerick written by one of my ancestors to the gate."

"I suppose remembering it all is the difficult part?" Ron asked.

"No, the hard part is remembering it all in parseltongue. After that, I must place the tip of my wand into the key hole and recite the original incantation my father placed on it in reverse. The third test I always forget. Which is partly why I never visited my father once I moved into my dorm." Charlie sat back down and contemplated the final test.

A funny thought suddenly entered Ginny's head and she smiled. " Maybe you need to raise your hands up in the air and say, "Open Sesame!" Everyone but Charlie broke out in an uproar of laughter. In the middle of all of the laughter, Ginny noticed that Charlie was staring at her with a stern look. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"No. You've just helped me remember the last test." Charlie replied.

"The final test is that silly incantation?" Hermione questioned.

"No, Hermione. The final test is courtesy. After you knock on someone's door, what is the first thing you ask?"

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled. "That's brilliant, Charlie."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I get it." Ginny added.

"Of course." Hermione interjected.

"Come on! What is it?" Ron repeated.

"To enter my father's house, you have to ask the gate if you may enter." Charlie explained.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Do you see why I always forgot that part?"

"Charlie. You are going to need my help when you get to your father's library." Hermione informed.

"She has a point, Charlie. No one is better at the books then Hermione here. Time will be an issue and she would help speed up our search." Harry added.

"I welcome your help, Hermione. However, the Order will only let two of you go with me. I must follow the rules to a "T", otherwise they won't help me." Charlie said.

"Let me deal with McGonagall. You are going to need me." Hermione restated. With a quick jump out of the chair she sat in, Hermione jetted out of the den.

"She is quite the incorrigible witch." Charlie observed.

"You have no idea." Ron added.

"By the way. Is Minerva married?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious. So she is not seeing someone?"

"Oh, my god! You are attracted to her aren't you?" Ginny screamed. The concept caused the others to all gag at the thought of McGonagall and Charlie having a relationship.

"Come on! She is hot!" Charlie defended himself.

"I think I am going to be sick." Ron stated.

"What can I say. The older the berry the sweeter the juice." Charlie added.

"Ugh! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Harry testified.

Hermione returned to the den and immediately noticed the thick aura that was now present in the room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Charlie is in love with McGonagall." Ron explained.

"And?" Hermione replied.

"That doesn't gross you out?" Ginny inquired.

"Why should it. Minerva is a very attractive woman."

"Now I know I didn't hear that." Ron said.

Turning to Charlie, "Minerva has granted me permission to accompany you to Boston. When do we leave?" Hermione asked. All business.

"We all need plenty of sleep. So get some rest and we leave at five." Charlie answered.


	5. Richardson Manor

Chapter Five

Richardson Manor

"I have always considered myself a forgiving man, Charles. I'm willing to overlook your transgressions. All I require is that you tell me how to find your son," Voldemort said to Charles Richardson in a seductive tone. Still cowering in the corner, Charles raised his eyes to meet the Dark Lord's.

"Yes, master. My purpose is to serve you," Charles pleaded.

"Very good, Charles. Rise." Charles climbed to his feet and wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Voldemort strode over to his lounge chair and sat down. Snape entered the room. "What have you to report?" Voldemort asked.

"The Order has sent young Mr. Richardson on a task to prove his merit. He has been sent to track down and retrieve your padlock," Snape divulged.

"I see. Charles! Now that we know what he's up to, where do you suppose your son will start?" Voldemort asked.

Having trouble swallowing, Charles wiped the newly formed sweat from his brow. "it's hard to say, my lord," he began.

"Then I suggest you force yourself to say!" Voldemort scolded.

"I always told him that if he ever needed help with anything, he should come home. He would begin his search at my manor."

A malevolent grin surfaced on the serpentine face of Voldemort. "Excellent, Charles. Looks like we're going to Boston. We leave immediately!"

Never having been in an American dorm, let alone an American room at all, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found themselves overwhelmed by the dullness of the décor. The walls had no portraits that moved and talked, no fireplace to warm you on cold nights, just blue-painted walls and leather furniture.

Convinced that they had Apparated into the wrong room, Ginny asked, "Did we somehow Apparate into the wrong place?" As they looked around they were all appalled by the state of the room—clothing and books scattered all over the floor, dirty dishes piled up in the small sink in the kitchenette area.

"Sorry about the mess. My roommate moved out last week and trashed the place in the process. He brought heroin into my room, and when I asked him to get rid of it he told me to piss off. So I called the cops and he was arrested. While he was at the police station, the Dean was notified of what had taken place and he expelled my roommate when he got released from jail. He was pissed. I was in the middle of cleaning up when my father abducted me," Charlie explained ruefully.

"Why didn't you have your family's house-elf clean it for you?" Ginny asked.

"America abolished house-elf slavery back in 1863. Besides, this is a Muggle university. If someone were to see a house-elf here, it would expose the magical world."

"Really? House-elf slavery is illegal here?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, it is. It was outlawed by Abraham Lincoln himself."

"Abraham Lincoln? You mean your sixteenth President?" Harry asked.

"He was more than just President. Back in the mid-nineteenth century, Abraham Lincoln was the most gifted wizard not entangled with the Dark Arts of that time. All of the Dark wizards feared him, my family the most."

"So then, he was like our Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Charlie asked. The entire room went dead silent. "I see. He's dead. Was it Voldemort?"

"No. Dumbledore was dying. And to save Draco from committing a murder, he told Snape to kill him," Hermione explained.

"I see. Anyway, when the North and South went to war over slavery of the blacks, the same occurred with the magical community of that time. The northern states went to war with the southern states over the treatment of house-elves. Just like the Civil War, the north wanted to liberate the house-elves and the south didn't. After the battle at Gettysburg, Lincoln knew that both wars would eventually destroy the country and him with it. So he wrote his Emancipation Proclamation. In it he was able to abolish slavery in all its forms while maintaining the secrecy of the magical world. Since then, house-elves are free to do what they wish when they wish. If they want to work, they get paid equally with humans."

"I wish house-elf slavery would be outlawed in England," Hermione said wistfully.

"I'm sure it will be someday. Listen, we haven't much time so we should get going," Charlie interjected. Glancing at his wristwatch, he pursed his lips. "The next bus to Middleton Road leaves in twenty minutes. We need to leave now."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followedCharlie out of the room and down the large flight of stairs. Emerging from the dorm room, they were surprised to discover that parts of Boston looked very similar to London.

"Charlie, how far away is the bus stop?" Hermione asked.

"Not far. Just around the corner here," Charlie replied.

As they turned the corner, they noticed the bus was already there and letting people get onboard. "Damn. Come on or we will miss it!" Charlie yelled. The four them took off running and barely made it onto the bus before it closed its door and took off.

Stepping off of the bus onto Middleton Road, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all agreed that that was the last time any of them would be riding American public transit. The coach smelled like sweat and smoke and there was an elderly gentleman with no shirt on who kept making passes at both Hermione and Ginny.

"Come this way," Charlie said as he led them up the street. "I'm sorry you guys had to endure that. We'll be able to Apparate straight to England from my father's house when we're done. Once we get in, the rest will be easier," Charlie apologized.

They soon came upon a large plantation sealed by a solid metal gate. Resting high above the gate was a coat of arms, divided into quarters. The top left quadrant displayed a serpent coiled around a broadsword. The top right quadrant showed a sun surrounded by four stars. The bottom left quadrant bore just the letter R, while the last quadrant displayed the image of an American bald eagle.

"Welcome to Richardson Manor. Before my family migrated here from England in 1725, we were know as the Richardses. My family wanted to shed the image had created over in England, so they changed their name and in doing so created that family crest. The sun and four stars represent Thomas Richards and his four children, the first of my kin in the new world. The bold-faced 'R' represents the Richards name, to ensure that future generations would remember who we are and why we're here. The serpent coiled around the broadsword obviously represents my family's ability to speak Parseltongue," Charlie explained

"What does the eagle represent?" Hermione asked.

Charlie suddenly grew quiet and after a few moments answered, "The eagle represents a power my family has kept secret for centuries. No one outside my family knows we possess this power."

"What power is that?" Ginny asked.

Without answering her, Charlie walked past the other three and stared across the street at the woods. Right before their eyes, he transformed into a bald eagle and took off into the air. Soaring high into the air, Charlie circled the manor and then returned to the spot from which he had taken off from, returning to his human form in the process.

"You're an Animagus!" Ginny exclaimed.

"My family discovered long ago the power of Animagus transformation. They also discovered the tactical uses of it. They knew that to keep it a guarded secret would allow them to have an advantage over their enemies. Thomas Richards was able to transform into an eagle, as am I. When America outlawed Animagus transformation, the secret was kept for our protection. To achieve that kind of power is punishable by life imprisonment. Which is why I must ask that you keep my secret," Charlie requested solemnly.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Your secret is safe with us," Hermione replied, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Turning his attention to the gate, he said, "What do you say we get inside?"

Walking up to the gate, he raised his hands high in the air and spoke out in Parseltongue:

_I am the one rightful heir_

_It is I who claim lordship here_

_I demand entrance to my sacred lair_

_So that the world may tremble with fear_

With the sound of the limerick being spoken in Parseltongue, the gate shone bright blue, symbolizing the release of the first lock. Taking out his wand, Charlie placed the tip into the keyhole of the gate.

"_Protectio Exter!_" Charlie exclaimed. This time the gate glowed green with the sound of the reverse incantation. Returning his wand to his pocket, Charlie backed up two steps and once again raised his hands above his head. "To the powerful Richardson line, I beseech you! My enemies are near, they seek to destroy me! I request permission to enter so that I may be safe and secure! To the great Richardson line, I beseech you! Please grant me entrance!"

With these words the gate glowed red and immediately opened with a rusty squeak. The four of them passed through the open gate. As soon as they were inside, the gate shut itself and in reverse sequence glowed red, green, then blue.

"Stick together ,everyone. My father's manor is huge, and someone who doesn't know the layout can easily get lost. So no wandering off alone, agreed?" Charlie suggested.

"Agreed," the other three all said in unison as they continued to the main entrance of the enormous Richardson Manor.


	6. The Library

Chapter Six

The Library

"I wish I had time to give you all a tour of the manor, but sadly, we are lacking in that," Charlie said apologetically.

The inside of the manor was more elegant and extravagant than any of them had imagined. The foyer of the large mansion led to a grand staircase which branched off in two different directions. The walls were decorated with elegant tapestries bearing the family crest. On the wall where the staircase forked, a large fresco of a Puritan man glowered over the main entry. Lost in his hypnotic gaze, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found themselves in a trance.

"Yeah. That's my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…great-grandfather, Edward Richardson. He was the first Richardson to settle in the New World. Come on. The library is over here," Charlie explained.

He walked off to the right, and the other three followed. Stealing occasional glances at the fresco, Ginny would later swear that its eyes followed her into the next room. Passing through an equally elaborate living room, Charlie led them through an oak door.

When they finally entered the library, Hermione was flabbergasted by its expansiveness. The room was four stories high, with bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling. The three of them followed the walls up with their eyes and took notice of the massive domed ceiling. Like the Sistine Chapel in Rome, this dome was painted with a fresco, in this case depicting the birth of magic.

"Welcome to Richardson Public Library. Where the possibilities are limitless. The library is divided into sections dealing with different aspects of magic. Over here is my father's collection on Voldemort," Charlie said as he led the three of them across the room. As he looked at the many different books Mr. Richardson, Sr. had, one book caught Harry's eye. It was titled _The Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived_.

"May I?" Harry asked, pointing to the book.

"Help yourself. Dig in, folks. This might take a while." Hermione, Ginny, and Charlie each grabbed a book and began to skim over the texts. Harry slowly slid out the book that had caught his attention and immediately turned to the index. As he scrolled through the index, he found what he knew was in there. Pictures of James and Lily Potter—page 325. Turning to that page, he saw that the first photo was of Lily. Her green eyes shone out at him as if she were standing in front of him. Turning the page, he found a picture of James. His messy black hair and glasses reminded Harry how much he looked like his father.

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek. Shutting the book, she got up and walked over to Harry. Peering over his shoulder at a picture of James and Lily at their wedding, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sometimes I think this is all my fault. If it weren't for me, my parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore would still be alive," Harry said, without taking his eyes off the photo. Turning the page, he saw a photo of what the safe-house in Godric's Hollow that his parents had gone to looked like after the ordeal. The house was crumbling down to its foundation.

"Don't talk like that. You;re not responsible for what Voldemort does or did. It's not your fault," Ginny comforted.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

Turning around to face Harry, she looked him in the eyes. "I know because you're not him. You are a kind, gentle person who cares. Voldemort isn't. If it weren't for you, he would have killed me down in the Chamber of Secrets. You saved my life. You're not him, Harry. You're better than him," Ginny explained.

Lost for words, Harry closed the book and immediately put it back where he'd found it. Turning his attention back to Ginny, he kissed her hard and deep. "I love you, Ginny."

"I know."

"Guys! I found it!" Charlie exclaimed. The other three quickly gathered around Charlie and the book he was holding. "It's there," Charlie said, pointing to a description of a cavern twenty miles from the manor.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I found this diary entry stuffed into the book at this page. It's from my uncle's diary. Listen to this:

"_March 1_

"_The Dark Lord gave to me an heirloom for safekeeping. He said that this padlock holds the secrets to all of his dealings, the inner workings of his organization, and the locations of his Horcrux__es__. The Dark Lord fears that a young boy is coming with the power to bring him down. He asked me to safeguard his priceless heirloom until he returns for it. I hid the lock deep within the old family crypt. Only the closest members of my family know how to get find it. It is safe and secure._

"The old family crypt is in that cavern. Back when my family's land stretched all the way to the mountains, they buried their recently departed there. It hasn't been used in over a hundred years. However, it's still there, and I know how to get to it," Charlie explained.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see it, young Mr. Richardson," a cold, slimy voice echoed out of nowhere. Right before their eyes, Voldemort, Charles and five Death Eaters Apparated.

"Don't move a muscle!" Charles exclaimed, his wand at the ready.

"I must thank you, Charlie. Not only do I get to kill you, but I also get to finally kill the famous Harry Potter. Hello, Harry. It's been a long time," Voldemort said.

"Not long enough," Harry replied vehemently.

"Now, now, Harry. There's no need for rudeness."

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Charlie quietly pulled out a vial. With a lightning-quick movement, Charlie smashed the vial down at the feet of his three friends and yelled, "_Excappa!_" A bright orange light erupted, forcing Voldemort and the other Death Eaters to cover their eyes. When the smoke cleared, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were gone.

"Noooo!" Voldemort yelled.

"Sorry, Voldy-Wart. But you'll just be dealing with me today," Charlie retorted as he transformed into an eagle and quickly flew out of the library.

"After him, you fools! I want to see him coughing up blood!" With those commanding words, the five Death Eaters stormed out of the library after Charlie. "Charles! Stay here! I don't want you out of my sight!" Voldemort hissed as Charles moved to follow the Death Eaters out of the room.

"My lord, I know my son better than your Death Eaters do. Let me bring him to you," Charles suggested.

"Do you think me a fool, Charles? I would not have you and your son teaming up against me! No, you will stay where I can see you!" Voldemort spat.

The five Death Eaters followed Charlie out into the foyer, where they lost track of him. In an effort to cover more ground they split up, each taking a different direction. Fenrir Greyback and young Vincent Crabbe went up the grand staircase and Mulciber and Nott exited into the kitchen, leaving Amycus who returned to the living room. Once back in the living room, the Death Eater began to violently trash the place in search of the Yankee. As he tossed throw pillows across the room and upturned tables and chairs in vain, Amycus began to get seriously angry and frustrated.

Suddenly, something on the ground caught his attention. A single gold necklace was lying on the floor. _That wasn't here before_, he thought. He glanced back over at all of the entrances to make sure no one was watching. Then Amycus bent down, his greed getting the better of him, and picked up the necklace. Upon contact with the piece of jewelry, he felt as though he were spinning…or the room was. He quickly realized that the necklace was a Portkey. When he stopped spinning, he found an entirely new reason to panic: the Portkey had teleported him five thousand feet into the air. Unable to visualize a place to Apparate to, he found himself falling to his death.

Hidden beneath an Invisibility Cloak his mother had got for him when he was younger, Charlie watched as the two Death Eaters rummaged around in his father's kitchen. Suddenly a great idea entered his mind. With a wave of his wand under the Cloak, Charlie silently made the door to the walk-in pantry open. Startled, Mulciber, who was nearest to the door, stepped closer to it.

"Stay here. I'll check this out," Mulciber commanded. He then disappeared into the pantry. Charlie's moment had come as he had foreseen it. Moving quickly, Charlie threw off the Invisibility Cloak and kicked Nott's wand free. He quickly followed that up with a spinning kick, knocking the Dark wizard unconscious.

Alerted by the noise, Mulciber hastily re-emerged from the pantry. Charlie was waiting for him. As the wizard appeared, Charlie side-kicked him in the gut. Caught off guard, Mulciber collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Charlie then struck him hard across the temple, incapacitating him.

Charlie then took out his wand and waved it in the air. The two wizards, out cold, were suddenly teleported out of the manor. Charlie picked up his Invisibility Cloak and returned to the foyer. He then preceded upstairs.

_Why did I agree to take the west wing?_ Vincent Crabbe asked himself. When Greyback and he reached the fork in the grand staircase, it was Greyback who had suggested they split up. Crabbe knew he should have said something then, but in all fairness, Greyback scared him. Slowly walking down the dark hallway, Crabbe couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him.

"Enough of this!" Crabbe exclaimed. _I'll__ just tell the Dark Lord the American didn't go down this corridor,_ Crabbe thought to himself as he turned around. Suddenly, his stomach dropped. Standing down at the end of the hall he had come from, Charlie was now waiting. At his feet was a medium-sized wooden chest. Reclaiming his resolve, Crabbe charged at Charlie with his wand at the ready. Just as Vincent was about to utter a curse, Charlie opened the chest at his feet. Billowing out of the dark chest, a Boggart emerged like a shadow. Crabbe froze in his tracks at the nightmarish ghoul. Right before Vincent's eyes, the Boggart transformed into his father, with his wand extended.

Whenever Vincent did something his father disapproved of, his father punished him with various curses. That kind of abuse can take a toll on a man's mind. Raising his wand up to the nightmarish apparition, Vincent mumbled, "_Rrrrriddddik—_" Overcome with fear, he was unable to utter the incantation he'd learned during his third year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Soon the fear became too much and young Vincent Crabbe fainted.

"Very brave, Death Eater. Very brave indeed," Charlie said sarcastically. Jumping in front of the Boggart, Charlie watched as the entity transformed again into a mirror image of himself. The dark side of himself. Swallowing hard, Charlie pointed his wand at the doppelganger and said, "_Riddikulus!_" The sound of the words transformed the dark half of Charlie into the American stereotype of a nerd—bottlecap glasses, pants up to the armpits, the whole nine yards. He cracked a smile at the Boggart, and it retreated into the chest. Once it was inside, Charlie slammed the lid shut and locked it with a spell.

He waved his wand over the locked chest and it disappeared. Charlie then grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and put it on, disappearing himself.

"Four down, one to go," Charlie muttered.

Fenrir Greyback entered what had once been Charlie's mother's room. Immediately he walked over to the dresser and started rummaging through her underwear drawer. Charlie, seeing all of this, stifled his anger. Moving in closer to Fenrir, he readied his wand underneath his Cloak.

Without warning, Fenrir rounded on Charlie and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" The spell hit Charlie hard in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Fenrir walked up to Charlie and lifted him two inches off the ground by his throat.

"Did you honestly think you could match wits with a werewolf? You're no match for Greyback!" Fenrir barked. He moved to bite Charlie on the neck, but suddenly he was thrust across the room. Recovering himself, he looked up to see Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all bearing down on him with their wands. Sneering, Fenrir charged at the three young wizards. All together, they said, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The combined forces of the three spells sent Fenrir flying through the wall into the next room. Charlie quickly stumbled over to the new hole in the wall and saw that Fenrir was knocked out. Turning back around, he said, "I thought we agreed back in London: if this exact thing were to happen, you three were to stay in that closet until I came for you," Charlie barked.

"We heard the commotion and felt you needed some help. We were right." Harry explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Listen, we've got what we came for. Let's get out of here," Charlie said.

"What about Voledmort and your father?" Ginny asked.

"No worries. I set up a charm that will take effect the second I leave the manor. Once I leave the grounds, a barrier will come up preventing anyone else from entering or exiting the manor regardless of method," Charlie explained.

"That's clever, Charlie," Hermione replied.

"It won't hold them for long, though. They'll eventually get out. I only hope that we will have retrieved the artifact first."

With that, the four of them all Apparated out of the manor with a loud _crack! _


	7. The Crypt

Chapter Seven

The Crypt

Apparating into the middle of the woods, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found themselves overwhelmed with the feeling of being lost. As they surveyed their surroundings they were unable to tell if they were facing north or south. In a nutshell, they were lost. Charlie, on the other hand, was not lost. He knew exactly where he was.

Suddenly the sun emerged from behind some low clouds. Hermione, the first to notice it, was about to tell the others when she saw Charlie already facing that direction.

"Come. This way," Charlie commanded as he took off toward the now setting sun. Trailing behind him, the other three began to question whether or not Charlie knew where he was going.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ginny asked, out of breath.

"Yes. That way," Charlie replied, pointing toward the setting sun.

"Yes, I got that. But do you know _where_ you're going?" she asked again.

"It's okay to admit you're lost," Harry added.

"I'm not lost. I know exactly where to go. Like most things magical, they're protected. You can't just find my family crypt. If you could, it would have been picked clean by grave robbers years ago," Charlie replied.

"Then how do you find it?" Hermione asked.

Frustration setting in, he spun around and looked into her eyes. "In order to find the crypt, you must follow the setting sun. Then and only then will the magics show you the way to the crypt." With that said, Charlie continued following the sun.

"Is this another security spell your father put in place?" Ginny asked as she followed closely behind him.

"No. This was something Edward Richardson did. He knew he had enemies and he made sure they couldn't get into his resting place and use what they found there to destroy his line." Suddenly, Charlie stopped in his tracks again.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he and the others came to a stop alongside Charlie.

"There." Charlie pointed to a hovering green light five feet in front of them. They all looked in the direction in which he was pointing and gasped in unison. "It will guide us."

Suddenly the green orb took off to the east. "Hurry! This way!" Charlie exclaimed, and they all pursued the light. The green orb sped through the woods at such a fast speed that the four of them had to sprint to keep up. Harry, near fainting, clasped at his side for the pain was tremendous. Finally the green orb stopped in front of a large cave opening. Out of breath and in pain, the four of them collapsed to their knees.

After resting for a spell, Charlie rose from the ground. Turning around to face the others he said, "We're here. Come on, we don't have much time." He then immediately entered the cave opening. One by one the others followed him into the cavern.

"_Lumos!_" Charlie exclaimed. His spell illuminated the entire entrance to the dark cave. "Okay. Watch your step in here. There are a lot of narrow walkways, plus the inhabitants."

"Whoa! Inhabitants?" Ginny asked in a panic.

"Bats."

"Hey, nobody said anything about bats!" Ginny screamed.

"Everything will be okay. I'm here with you. It will be all right," Harry comforted her, embracing her tightly. Turning toward Charlie, Harry added, "She has a fear of bats."

Understanding all too well the power of a crippling fear, Charlie walked up to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. I have a fear of spiders, myself," he said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I think you and Ron have more in common than either of you know," Harry grinned.

Charlie smiled. "Look, none of you have to go in with me. The three of you can stay here if you wish," he offered.

"No. We stick together," Harry replied.

"Very well. Stay close. It's very easy to get lost in these caverns."

Charlie lifted his wand and guided the others through the dark caverns of the Richardson family crypt. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the tomb, Harry couldn't help but stare at the many rotting corpses. He began to wonder about his own family that he had never known.

_Do I have a family crypt? Where __are __my ancestors laid to rest?_ he wondered. Harry was suddenly ripped out of his trance by Hermione's scream. Her foot had slipped off the side of the walkway they were traveling along. If Charlie hadn't reached out and grabbed her just in time, she would have fallen to her death. Harry and Ginny each grabbed hold of Hermione's other arm, struggling to pull her back up.

"Don't let go!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, look at me. No one is going to let go. Right now I need you to try to relax," Charlie said sternly. "On three, we all pull her up: One. Two. Three." On the word "three" they all pulled together, bringing Hermione safely back onto solid ground. Once she was back on her feet, Hermione embraced Charlie tightly.

Holding her in return, he whispered into her ear, "I told you to watch your step in here. Do you want to go back, or are you okay?"

"No. I started this—I'll see it through," Hermione answered.

"Okay. Come on. We're almost there," Charlie replied as he let her go. The four of them continued deeper into the caverns.

After a bit, they saw an orange light in the darkness ahead. Emerging into a large room, they saw that they had arrived at their destination. The four of them entered a round hollowed-out area in the cavern. The walls of this round room were painted with murals depicting the Richardson family history. At the far north side sat an altar, waiting for the next Richardson to open the chest resting on it.

"This is it!" Charlie exclaimed. Putting away his wand, he ran up to the altar. Slowly, he opened the chest. Nothing—the chest was empty. In complete disbelief, Charlie froze. Hermione, noticing that he was troubled, walked up to the chest and looked inside it herself. The only thing in the wooden chest was a single piece of parchment.

Reaching in, she picked up the parchment and read it aloud:

_Dear Charlie,_

_Please forgive me. If __you're__ reading this, the Dark Lord has called in his favor and you, my son, __have been __dragged into it. Please believe me—I didn't want this for you. The night you were born, a man came to me for help. He claimed to be a messenger from the hospital. He was, however, nothing of the sort. He was a Muggle who wanted my money. When he discovered that I had no Muggle money, he tried to kill me. That was when a hooded wizard showed up. He saved my life__, Charlie__. Afterward, I offered to repay him. It was then that he introduced himself as Lord Voldemort. He also told me that he __would__ hold me to __my __oath. __Then he vanished. __I took it upon myself to find out all I __could about __this Lord Voldemort. What I found disturbed me. As Dark as our family has been in the past, the Richardsons have never interfered with others' right to live. We may be Dark wizards, but we are not murderers. I knew he would be coming for me, and I knew he would hold you to my oath as well. I could not allow this. I hunted down __his_ _Horcrux and hid it in this cavern. I knew if I could make you hate me enough you would seek out the Order of the Phoenix and retrieve this artifact. Once you __have __the information contained in this artifact, it must be destroyed. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ attempt to save me. I__'ve__ made my bed; now I must __lie __in it. Be safe, my son. Know that I will always love you._

_Much love,_

_Charles Richardson, Jr._

When Hermione finished reading the parchment she looked up at Charlie and saw a tear roll down his cheek. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Charlie," she comforted.

"I won't leave him to suffer at the hands of that murderer," Charlie vowed. Bowing his head in silent reflection, he noticed an arrow painted at the bottom of the chest. It pointed to the family crest painted on the wall. He walked up to it and traced the outline of it with his hand.

As if by divine inspiration, Charlie whispered in Parseltongue, "_May I have the __artifact_" The crest glowed orange and then disappeared, revealing a cubbyhole in the wall. Resting in the cubbyhole was a small wooden box. Reaching into the cubbyhole, Charlie pulled out the box. He opened it and found a padlock inside. Charlie lifted the padlock out of the box and then returned the box to the cubbyhole. He then looked up at the hole and said in Parseltongue, "_Thank you._" Once again the area on the wall glowed orange, and the crest reappeared.

Turning around quickly, Charlie said, "We have what we came for. Let's get the hell out of here." Walking past the other three, he led them back out of the caves and they Apparated back to England.


	8. New Relationship

Chapter Eight

New Relationship

It had been three days since Charlie and the others returned from America. When they got back, they all had their own stories to tell. Hermione decided that a celebration was in order. Planning it in true Muggle fashion, she had spent the past two days decorating the main den and sending out invitations by owl. Never before had Ron or Harry ever seen Hermione as passionate about a party as she was about schoolwork.

Stumbling out of bed, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Charlie were greeted by a wide-awake Hermione. "Come on, you three. Eat breakfast and then get dressed. Our guests will be arriving soon," Hermione ordered.

"Give us a break, Hermione. We just woke up," Ron protested.

"I've been up since five. I don't want to hear any excuses."

"We aren't in Hogwarts any more. We don't need to wake up so bloody early," Ron snapped.

Hermione, aggravated by Ron's cheek, wrinkled her nose at him. Turning her attention to Charlie, she noticed that he was bothered by something. "Is everything all right, Charlie?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for asking," Charlie answered, putting on a fake smile.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, smiling back.

"What's for breakfast, Hermione?" Ginny asked through a yawn.

"Eggs, ham, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and pancakes with three different flavours of syrup," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I'm not really hungry this morning. I'm going to go get dressed," Charlie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll help you finish setting up the den after you guys eat."

"All right. I'd like that very much."

Charlie nodded and then turned around and went back upstairs. As he walked back to his room, his thoughts dwelled on the events three nights ago, specifically on the letter his father had written to him. Charlie entered his room and sat down on his bed. _I __won't__ abandon you, Father. __I'll__ save you. __By __any means necessary, _Charlie thought.

His thoughts were broken by a knock on his door. Looking up at the open doorway, he saw Hermione standing there looking at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Charlie replied.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"I wanted to see if you were all right. Especially after that fake smile you gave me downstairs." Hermione crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Charlie.

"You picked up on that, did you? I was trying to avoid this exact situation."

"You don't like my company?"

"It's not that. I'm not good in these kinds of situations. I don't handle emotions well."

"Well, that's where talking helps. I'm here if you want to talk. I've been told that I'm a wonderful listener."

"You wouldn't mind listening to me rant about my problems?" Charlie asked while looking into her eyes.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Hermione replied.

They stared at each other for several minutes in silence, Hermione never budging. Finally Charlie said, "As far back as I can remember, my father was always hard on me. Over time I grew to hate him because I thought he hated me. Being dragged to England and brought before that murdering mutant didn't help my opinion of him. But now..."

"Your opinion has changed." Hermione finished his sentence.

"Hearing that letter he wrote, everything he's put me through made sense to me. The letter overwhelmed me with feelings of guilt."

"Is that why I saw you crying after I read it?"

"Yes. For the past three days I've thought of nothing but this letter, and it's eating away at me inside. I…I left him, Hermione! I left him to die! I've killed him!" Charlie broke down in tears as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him in close to her, she comforted him.

"You didn't kill your father, Charlie. He's still alive. You know that. He was there at your father's manor. You acted as you saw fit. There's no blame to be placed here."

Stifling the last of his tears, he looked up into Hermione's eyes. For the first time since he met her, he truly noticed her beautiful brown eyes. Charlie found himself suddenly enamoured. Charlie's heart raced as Hermione reached up and wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks.

That night in the caves, Hermione had found herself very attracted to Charlie. She wasn't sure why. When he saved her life that night, she had finally figured it out. Charlie was strong and brave. It was this strength and courage that was the root of her attraction. Now, here she was sitting very close to him on his bed. Being this close to him sent her heart racing. As she wiped the tears from his face, she found herself desperately wanting to kiss him.

Starting to blush, Hermione turned her head away. At that moment Charlie gently turned her face back toward him and slowly moved in close. Hermione closed her eyes and felt the world melt away as Charlie kissed her. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tight and kissed him back. Locked in each other's embrace, the two of them forgot about their worries. Both Charlie and Hermione felt safe.

There was a soft knock at the door that served to end their kiss rather abruptly. Looking up at the doorway they saw Ron staring at the two of them, his jaw open in shock.

"Ron!" Hermione said, startled.

"You bloody ponce!" Ron yelled as he stormed across the room. Charlie and Hermione rose from the bed just as Ron swung at Charlie, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Ron! What on earth is wrong with you?" Hermione scolded.

Looking at the fury in her eyes, Ron turned around and stormed out of the room. Hermione sat back down next to Charlie. "Let me see that," she said, reaching for his face.

"It's fine. I've had worse. What's his problem, anyway? Did I miss something?" Charlie asked.

"Ron and I used to date."

"Used to? What happened? No—wait. It's none of my business."

"My relationship with Ron was complicated. We were together for a couple of years and then we grew apart. But he's still in love with me."

"Do you still love him?"

"I did, for a while. Eventually I got tired of waiting for him. I moved on a long time ago." Pulling out her wand, she cast a healing charm on Charlie's bloody lip.

"Hermione, if I—"

"I have no regrets," Hermione said firmly. "Do you?"

"No. I don't."

"I should find Ron and explain," she said with a little sigh.

"Okay. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs."

Leaning into each other, the two of them kissed again briefly. Hermione then got up and headed for the door. "Hermione?" Charlie called.

Turning around, she asked, "Hmm?"

"Thank you," Charlie said and smiled.

Relieved to see a real smile on his face, Hermione smiled back. "I'll see you downstairs." Exiting Charlie's room, she closed her eyes for a moment and relived their kiss. A new smile surfaced on her face.

Charlie pulled out his wand, and with a wave of it he magically dressed himself. Walking over to the nightstand next to his bed, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small notebook. He opened it up to the first page and added a name to a list of Death Eaters—Lucius Malfoy—and then he closed the notebook. He stared off into space for a moment in silent contemplation, he then replaced the notebook in the drawer and headed downstairs.


End file.
